Everything changes
by bellaswan86
Summary: Edward left Bella agian, she was moving on... What will she do when Edward comes back? What will he do if she is pregnant!


everything happens for a reason. edward had left bella heartbroken, agian. for months she wondered if he was coming back. 'why would he leave me for a second time? what did i do? i always knew that i wasnt enough. what about the plan to make me a vampire after graduation'  
"charlie im fine, im about to be late for work" she twiddled her thumbs listening to her dad nag her through the phone. " alright, love you too dad, bye."  
she hung up. it had been 9 months 13 days and 7 hours since bella had last seen edward. she was adjusting, not so heartbroken. she was living. bella had adjusted in a nice apartment in port angelus and had a job, not so decent, she was a bartender. her looks has changed too, bella became more comfortable with wearing more appealing clothing. he hair was now worn only straight and with her beautiful highlights, she could stop a room. she was actually running late for work, she had to take a shower. her phone would not quit ringing, she knew it was only someone trying to get ahold of her for a party at tina's house. she had no interest in going. once ready for work she heard a ring she knew. she ran over to the phone.  
"hello" her voice was filled with excitement "hey baby, im downstairs, dont forget to lock up. hurry your going to be late."  
"im on my way down..." she hung up.  
she always knew she loved jacob black. maybe not the way she loved edward. but she was in love, and happy. edward had broken her heart once again, and she couldnt take it. she was moving on. she walked slowly down the stairs, even though she liked wearing appealing clothing, heels were never her friend. she opened the car door and smiled at the man she loved.  
"you look beautiful bells." his voice was husky.  
"thank you jake, has tina been calling you, i really dont want to go tonight. im the only one working, well, me and donyella. i thought maybe me and you could come back to the apartment and... relax."  
"that sounds nice,hun. how is donyella? the doctors saying anything good?"  
bella thought to herself before she answered. donyella was her boss, the owner of the bar, stone was dying, cancer. donyella had become close to bells and jake. "shes.... hurting. but she is okay, i think."  
they reached the bar. bella leaned into kiss jake. one thing was, jake didnt stop her, not like edward. they enjoyed their personal life. "are you going hunting tonight?" bella had become very okay with the fact of jake being a werewolf. "no, i am going to go back to the apartment, ill be to get you at one?"

"yeah, i love you. see you later."

she jumped out and walked to the door.  
hours passed 8 9 10 11 around 11:30 bella got a break, she grabbed herself a beer and donyella came and sat beside her.  
"bella, we have to talk."

"alright don, lets hear it. you okay?"  
"yeah, right now anyway. you know that im not in the best shape. i have stopped taking my treatments and im leaving the bar."  
"what?! yoou, you ca-"  
donyalla cut her off.  
"bella i am, i want to experience more life, this bar has been my life. i am leaving it with you. i talked to my lawyers about it, if you want it, its all yours. you can keep it running."  
"donyella i want this bar, but i want you to be here to, i cant picture not being able to see you every day, and talking to you. your my best friend." bella was tearing up.  
"please bella"  
bella acted quickly with a response.  
"yes." it was short, no need to make don hurt any more. she needed to live.  
the rest of the night went by quicky. jacob had came and picked bella, she explained everything about the bar. he seemed 'okay' to say the least. they reached the apartment and headed for the couch. "bella are you sure you are going to be okay with doing this? this is a big responsibility." "i am sure. its what donyella wants. i really dont want to talk about that right now."  
"enough said" jake leaned in and kissed her neck, it sent chills down bellas body. she leaned in and returned the kiss. it got alittle more intense.  
"jake, i want you to fuck me." bella was okay with saying these things to jake, she was comfortable.  
he make a distinct growl, the kind of a wolf. he picked her up and headed for the bedroom. he layed her down and ripped her clothing off.  
"oh jake"  
he started kissing on her neck, then down to her perfect chest. his tounge flicked against her already hard nipples. his tounge kept going down reaching her stomach...

"jake, oh my god. fuck me.... pllllease." both of their breathing was incredibly intense.  
he acted quickly and let the remainder of his clothes fall off... his dick already hard. he pushed himself into her... she let out a loud moan of enjoyment and pain. he started slow, thrusting in and out of bella. then faster and faster... she bit his neck and he let out a louder growl. -  
hours later when bella was asleep jake sat in the rocking chair. thinking to himself about how much he loved her. she was truley beautiful. this was the love of his life. the phone rang, jake quickly ran to it, hoping it wouldnt wake bella. "jacob, we need you hurry."  
it was sam. apparently they had gotten into some trouble with a couple of vampires. it sounded like something they coulndt handle without jake. he threw on some clothes and left bella a note that read: *bella i love you my beautiful... sam called, i will be back as soon as the job is done. with all of my heart, jake*  
he was gone.

she watched the clock. he hadnt returned. it read 12:55. 'he couldnt be fighting vampires this long'  
she decided that she would call sams and try to see if he stopped to eat or something. the phone rang once...... twice....... the third someone picked up. it was sams wife.  
"hey, ummm, do you know where jake is? he left me a note saying that he was going hunting with sam, he should be back. im alittle worried!"  
she only heard crying.  
"hello" she repeated. her heart sank.  
"bella, jacob is...."

please dont say it, please dont say it, please dont say it.. bella thought to her self.  
"dead"

she dropped the phone. the tears came so naturally. pouring and pouring down her face.  
what was she going to do?  
she heard a beat on her bed. she was almost scared, until she heard charlies voice. she knew where the spare key jake had left was, and he let himself in. he seen bella laying in the kitchen floor and ran over to comfort her.  
"dad, why, why?!"  
"bella, i am so sorry."  
they were both in tears, bella was lost. no one was there for her anymore. the love of her life had left her and the man who made all the pain go away was killed. her life was ending. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
